The Tangled Web We Weave
by Brathan4life
Summary: staying faithful to one person is easier said than done in Tree Hill. Two high schools, two groups of friends, and one letter to completely re-arrange there lives. In this town it's almost better to stay untitled...at least for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors: Brathan4life and B. Davis FTW**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing One Tree Hill related.**

February 1st, 2006

Nathan Scott hopped out of his truck and made his way to the gym, placing his headphones in his ears, making sure to zone out any distractions. This was his night, just as every Friday night was.

To him, there was nothing like standing in the middle of the court looking out at his fellow classmates cheering his team on as they rose to yet another victory. Not even football got this much attention at his school. Fall and Spring sports were just played to keep people entertained before the coveted basketball season arrived and not one person was going to be staying home or calling it an early Friday night.

"Nathan!"

He turned the music louder on his Ipod and pretended he didn't hear anyone calling his name.

It didn't work. He got another two steps in before his earphones were getting pulled out, surprising him a bit from the dull pain that came from his ears.

"What the hell?" Nate grumbled turning around to meet the person.

"I just wanted to tell you good luck baby," Haley James's smooth yet annoying voice radiated through his ears, removing any sense of calm that had washed over him before from his music.

"Alright…thanks Hales, I'll see you after the game," Nathan replied quickly, hoping to get her away from him as he placed the ear buds back where they belonged.

"Whose house?" Haley yelled after him, jogging slightly to catch up. Nathan hit pause on his Ipod and sighed. "Haley we aren't together anymore. Ok?" he said looking her straight in the eye to make sure she understood. Nathan had tried millions of times over to get Haley to understand that he was just plainly not interested in her anymore, yet she never really got it

Haley grabbed at Nate's tie and pulled him to her. "You've made that clear, but you've also made it clear that you still want me," she giggled moving her hands up to rake through his hair.

Nathan grabbed her arms and halted her motions. "I think that's over too," he said putting her arms by her sides.

Haley laughed, waving off his statement. "Oh please, you can't resist me. Even if you try, you'll be back in my bed by tonight," she said before winking and running off towards the gym.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair before putting his Ipod away. It was useless at this point anyways. At least he had gotten a few good songs in before Haley had to distract him.

If he didn't end up in her bed tonight, he figured he'd be in someone else's, although that was even becoming impossible with Haley threatening to kill anyone that touched him. As far as he was concerned Haley was just his tutor…well his hot tutor that would do anything to get back together with him, but all Nate was interested in at this point was getting a B in Math…English…Science…and yeah History too. The worst part about that was he needed Haley for it. He'd tried getting a different tutor to get away from her, but none of them worked like she did.

Academics were just not his thing; sports on the other hand were what he lived by. Although he only played basketball there wasn't a sport he didn't kick ass in.

He was Nathan Scott of course, the first Sophomore to be guaranteed Captain for next years Tree Hill Ravens Varsity Basketball team, the first Scott to get full-ride offers from top ten colleges…his freshman year, and the son of Dan and Deb Scott, one of the richest families in Tree Hill.

Nathan made his way into the locker room where the rest of the team was getting ankles taped and putting their warm-ups on. He shook hands with most of the players he passed by on the way to his own locker, spotting his best friend in his jersey at the locker next to him.

"Hey Nate…you're running a little late today." Jake laughed going over to him and putting his hand out for their handshake. "Yea well on top of Dan grilling me about getting home and going over the game with him because he can't be here, I ran into Haley," he said finishing their handshake before making a gabbing motion with his hand.

Jake laughed. "Dude, as much as I am in favor of getting ass as much as possible," he smirked, earning a small push from Nate. "You have got to get it through that girl's head that you're done with her. She's looking a little obsessed right now if you ask me"

"Don't worry about it Jake. I got this under control. Now let's just worry about kicking some ass," Nathan replied as he loosened his tie and undid his button down.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why are you all smiles?" Peyton asked, watching Haley tie her white tennis shoes. Haley finished tying her shoe before standing up. "Oh you know…only because Nathan practically begged to hook up after the game," she smirked while fluffing her ponytail.

"He did, did he? Well that's great Hales, you are just going to let him sleep with you even if he has no intention of getting back together." Peyton couldn't help but pass judgment on her friend's choice. She knew for a fact Nathan was done with her, and she also didn't understand why Haley was so blind to the fact. "Why are you putting yourself through that?" Peyton asked sitting down on the bleacher.

Haley let out a huff, "Peyton we are going to be getting back together. Don't even worry about it." Peyton just rolled her eyes, but dropped the conversation. Knowing Nathan, Peyton knew that he wouldn't settle back into something if he didn't need to. Haley was making it so easy for him to use her like a rag doll.

"You girls ready?" Haley turned around giving the senior captain, Tracy, her full attention. When everyone was quiet Tracy continued.

"Ok so supposedly we are expected to win, but either way remember to smile. That's the most important thing, losing or winning. Follow mine or Sarah's lead, pay attention to the game, and don't mess up. Everything goes smoothly and Mr. Milford will be buying all of you a fifth for the after party tonight," Tracy smiled showing everyone her father's credit card along with her fake id.

"Girls let's go!" Tracy smirked before leading the squad into the already packed gym. They took their position behind one of the baskets and shook their pom-poms in respect as the away team ran onto the floor and started warming up. Haley looked to her left and smiled as the curly blonde took her position next to her.

"Let's do this," Peyton chuckled hitting hips with Hales. They both jumped up and down as the announcer came on the microphone.

"Give it up for your own Tree Hill Ravens!" the man shouted as the basketball team ran out onto the court, each taking a ball and dunking it into the net. Nathan took his, ran up and slammed it into the basket, hanging on for a few seconds before letting go and winking at the cheerleaders as he jogged over to the team.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yo Nate, it looks like your name's got a little competition tonight." Nathan scrunched his eyebrows at Tim before looking to where is friend was pointing.

On the other side of the court was a tall dirty blonde practicing his three pointers. When the blonde turned so his back was to them, Nate was finally able to see what Tim was talking about. 'Scott' was on the top of this guy's jersey.

Nathan laughed and turned back to Tim. "He can wear it, but he can't bring it like I can. We found that out last year," Nate smirked dribbling the ball in and out of his legs as his other teammates stood around stretching.

"Any relation?" Tim asked putting his hand on Nate's shoulder for balance as he stretched his leg. Nathan looked at the blonde once more.

"I sure as hell hope not."

Tim laughed as he switched legs, hand still placed on Nate's shoulder. "That'd be funny if you guys were related," he chuckled again.

Nathan hit Tim's arm off his shoulder and shot the ball he was holding. "Dim…why in the world would that be funny?" Jake asked as he took a seat on the wood floor and stretched his legs.

"Well for one, it shows just how big a pimp I knew your dad was, and two…yeah never mind I just got one," Tim laughed. Nathan just shook his head and jogged to the bench with the others as Whitey called them in.

"Alright Scott, Smith, Jagielski, Battle, and Broaddus are on first. Play your game and we will win, simple as that." Whitey said as he scanned the players. They all shouted 'Ravens' before making their way to their respected places.

Nathan walked out onto the court and took his position. "Let's kick some ass," Jake called to him. Nathan laughed and turned around to hit his fist before taking a look at the person across from him. It was the blonde.

Before he knew it, the ball was in play and getting passed right to him. He took it and started to dribble forward, the blonde right on him.

He attempted to get past him, but the 'other Scott' blocked him causing him to trip over his feet and lose the ball. The ref blew the whistle, calling the foul which made the blonde erupt. Nathan just laughed at him. "Don't get mad because you don't know how to play defense," he smirked walking toward the free throw line.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, yeah?" the blonde said taking his position by the line.

"Hey Luke, he's not worth it," another teammate told the blonde as Nathan lined up to shoot. Nathan laughed again before tossing the ball in the basket for the first point of the game.

They got the ball and it was back in play. This time the guy Nathan now knew as Luke was dribbling at him and he did his best to defend him. Luke passed it, and when the person tried to throw it back to Luke, Nathan stepped out and blocked it taking it to the hoop for two more points.

"It's coming all night baby, all night," he smirked as Luke was yet again dribbling at him after being passed the ball off the in-bound. Luke just laughed before cutting him and jumping back for the fade-away putting his team on the board.

"All night baby," Luke mocked as he bumped into Nathan purposely.

"Ball!" Nathan yelled as he ran to an open position. 'It's on' they both thought as they ran down the court.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Luke. Don't bother showering tonight."

Lucas Scott just about dropped the ball he was dribbling. He regained his composure and passed the ball to a teammate before turning and winking at the girl on the sidelines.

"God you are such a slut. What you can't even keep the sexual innuendo's from coming out for an hour while your horny whatever the hell he is to you, tries to win?"

Brooke just laughed. "Rach-hoe, I did keep it in for an hour…do you not remember coach refusing to let us ride with the boys?" she asked glancing back at the game but not paying the slightest attention to what was actually going on. "Besides, we are just friends," she added which made Rachel roll her eyes.

"If that's what you want to call it," Rachel shrugged earning a push. "It is what I want to call it, because that's what it is nothing more nothing less," Brooke said pointing a finger at her friend. Rachel threw her hands up in defeat before looking out at the game. The boys weren't doing so hot tonight, but at least they looked the part.

"I wish I had more friends like yours," The redhead smirked, winking back at her brunette friend. "This just sucks; there isn't even a purpose to us being here. We are losing, and I'm not cheering when we are losing that's just pointless," Rachel groaned folding her arms across her chest.

"Cheer up and pay attention," Brooke sighed turning back to the game.

"Oh please, you don't even know what's going on," Rachel laughed slightly pushing her best friends shoulder. Brooke laughed "yeah, yeah…who are we even playing anyways? Cause they have some _damn_ fine men," she smirked kinking an eyebrow as one of the opposing players put the ball behind his back and spun with it before tossing it up for his teammate to do an alley-oop.

"Tree Hill Ravens. The cockiest sons of bitches I know. Thank God they aren't our true rivals anymore. Whenever they beat us they make it well-known and it pisses me off," Rachel said rolling her eyes as people on the home team's bench started jumping up and down and waving their arms up so the crowd would be louder

Brooke tucked a stray hair behind her ears as one of the senior captains called the girls' in. "Ok so even though we suck tonight we still need to support our guys…Let's get fired up cheer, on the count of three, ok?"

Brooke turned back around with Rachel as the captain counted to three out loud.

_"Let's get fired up  
Get rough, get tough, get mean  
Let's get fired up  
and roll right over this team!"_

Brooke stepped forward and waved her pom-poms in the air as the cheer ended and Tree Hill scored yet another basket.

She looked at Rachel who was shaking her head. "What's wrong with us? We never play this...bad."

Rachel didn't get a chance to respond. The Ravens mascot had come over and tapped Brooke on the shoulder. When Brooke turned to look at him, he pointed at the scoreboard.

Rachel scoffed and grabbed Brooke's wrist, making sure she didn't do anything crazy. The mascot had already run off and was back to pumping up the crowd, but the home team cheerleaders were now pointing at the scoreboard and shouting 'scoreboard' repeatedly as if pointing didn't get the point across enough.

"Wow…this is embarrassing," Theresa, another Sophomores remarked as she fixed her bangs in attempt to cover her face.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, giving her best death glare to the cheerleaders on the other side. She stared a few moments longer before turning around as her captains huddled the girls in once more.

"Oh they did not just do that. Come on girls, Bring It On….on one," they said before lining everyone up. Rachel laughed tossing her pom-poms on the ground. The other girls did the same thing, tossing theirs to the side and taking their position, legs spread.

Brooke walked to the side and did a round off back tuck with the little room they had. As she hit the floor for her landing, the girls started the cheer making a pumping motion with their hands.

_"That's alright.  
That's ok.  
You're gonna pump our gas someday.  
That's all right.  
That's ok.  
You're gonna pump our gas someday."_

The cheerleaders on the other side were all looking at each other trying to think of a comeback cheer.

"That'll shut them up for a while," Brooke smirked defiantly as she rejoined Rachel.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bitches," Haley grunted placing both her hands firmly on her hips.

Peyton stood there laughing by her side. "Who cares, we are kicking their ass."

"Should we do 'Scoreboard' again?" Haley asked trying to suck up to the Captain while tightening her bow. Tracy wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Haley as she continued telling another senior about her latest hook-up.

"Hales…I think they get the picture. Anyways, where's the party at tonight?" Peyton asked leaning her back against the matted wall.

"Supposedly Tim's, but his parents might be having their own party, so in that case…beach house?" Haley said shrugging her shoulders. As long as there was alcohol, music, and a bedroom, she didn't really care where it was. She would give Nathan her own victory show, already formulating her plan in her head.

"The beach house is always fun," Peyton smiled before cheering her crush's name as he re-entered the game.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Skillz pass me the ball. Skillz!" Luke shouted waving his arms above his head in an attempt to get his attention. Skillz looked his way, but continued dribbling. A defender stepped up and hit the ball causing him to lose it. Lucas sprinted back, shaking his head in disappointment.

He was hitting all the three's he was given the opportunity to take, but their team was playing defense so much that his shots made no difference.

He got the ball from the point guard and threw it up for another three pointer, right as the horn blew. The shot was good but it didn't matter, they had been massacred and there was nothing he could do about it.

Luke got in line and shook the other players' hands. It was embarrassing to go through the line as they all told him 'good game' in the cockiest way ever. The two schools had been rivals for years until recently.

Competition seemed to keep leaning one way even though each school's teams had player that could compete, so both school's athletic directors decided that different school rivals would probably be for the best. The change didn't make much difference though; the games between the two schools remained as tough and meaningful as before just because the two schools were so close by each other.

"Lucas Scott?" Luke turned around to see an older, chubby guy walking toward him.

"That's me…" he said questioningly as he took a step toward the man he knew as the Raven's head coach.

"Whitey Durham. I coach Tree Hill," Whitey smiled taking Luke's hand.

"Well Sir. Good game," Luke replied letting go of his hand.

"You can sure hit those threes. You're definitely someone to look out for," Whitey continued before patting him on the back and leaving to go celebrate with his team. Lucas walked over to the bench and grabbed his towel before heading toward the visitor's locker room. He needed a shower to get this game out of his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nathan baby! Great game. How bout you come over and we celebrate before the after party," Haley giggled tugging at his jersey. Nathan half smiled un-amused.

"I have to go home and talk to Dan about the game…I'll just see you at the beach house?" he asked noticing her disappointment.

"Oh sure...sounds good, don't take too long," Haley said her smile re-appearing. She needed him. She loved him, and though it wasn't reciprocated all the time, she knew that he felt the same way.

"Scouts Honor," he said before heading toward the locker room to shower. Haley watched him go before walking over to Peyton and Jake. She waited for them to stop flirting before interrupting.

"Jakey boy, do you mind? I need to get this one slutted up before the after party tonight. You're excused," she said winking at him before dragging the blonde to their locker rooms to get their bags. The idea of them together was cute, but when it was time for Peyton to be her friend she let Jake know that he was not welcome.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Rachel I told you go its fine. I'll sneak onto the bus or something," Brooke sighed practically pushing her friend out of the school.

"Ok fine, but we are going out tonight. I don't care if broody is mad about the game or not," Rachel said tossing her bag over her shoulder.

"I will call you when we get back to school. Besides I don't even know if I'm hanging out with Luke tonight anyways. Brad from UNC texted me about going to a party there and then heading to the regular bar. We should go there for a bit. I'll call you," Brooke said before waving to her friend and watching her leave the school.

After sitting for a good fifteen minutes, Brooke made her way to the locker rooms. Luke never took this long to get ready, and the rest of the team had already left for the bus a while ago. She made her way to the door, and was about to open it when it flew open and smacked her, knocking her on her ass.

"Ow!" Brooke squealed grabbing her forehead.

"Shit sorry." Brooke looked up and kinked an eyebrow. 'Hello gorgeous' she thought from her seat on the tile floor. Standing in front of her was the epitomy of hot, black hair, great body, and those eyes…he kind of looked like Luke.

Brooke caught herself staring…It wasn't like she needed to though. Luke and her weren't really together anyways. She fixed her hair and took the hand he was holding out to help her up. "Oh no problem I just didn't know it was going to open," she giggled brushing her hands over her skirt.

Nathan smirked and gave her a double over. Damn…

"Brooke?" Nathan looked up to see Luke coming out of the locker room on the other side of the hallway. He cursed the blonde under his breath for ruining the "moment."

Brooke jumped and turned around. "Luke! Hey! I was just looking for you…Rachel left so you my friend get to sneak me on the bus!" she said walking over to him.

Lucas looked between Brooke and Nathan before putting his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Bye Brooke," Nathan said winking at her before leaving the two.

Lucas took his arm off her shoulders and grabbed her hand before walking out of the school and toward the bus.

"Why were you talking to him?" he asked after he had snuck her onto the bus and took his seat by her in the back.

Brooke leaned her back into his muscular chest. "I fell and he helped me up…Jealous much?" she smirked resting her hand on his leg.

Lucas tensed up. "No. I'm not jealous I just don't want you to talk to that guy. He is a jack ass." Though he probably wasn't going to see this guy again…hopefully, no one messed with Brooke.

Brooke laughed at him. He was so cute when he became the over-protective, jealous friend. "Broody. You played great. Don't beat yourself up because you lost," she said smiling up at him. He had really become a great friend to her over the past year.

Lucas just shook his head at her response and began rubbing her arm with his hand.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Brooke got out her phone and started texting.

"I think Rach and I are going to UNC maybe…you want to come?" she asked pressing send on her I-phone. Lucas shook his head.

"That's ok. Those guys don't really like high school boys interrupting," he said remembering them threatening him the last time he had tagged along. "Besides I told my mom I'd help her make desserts for the parties the café is catering tomorrow. Call me if you need a ride?" he asked causing her to giggle.

"Oh I will Lucas Scott," she smirked before calling Rachel and figuring out what they should wear.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nathan is that you?" Dan Scott shouted from his place in the living room when he heard the front door open. "Get in here and tell me how the game went," he continued, setting down his drink and shutting off ESPN.

Nathan tossed his bag to the side and made his way through the kitchen to the living room, taking a seat at one of the loungers across from his father.

"How many points did you have?" Dan asked wasting no time.

"I got 22 points," Nathan said quietly knowing his father wasn't going to be happy with the number. He was right.

"22? What the fuck Nathan? I could do that blindfolded. If you want to impress bigger scouts you need to get the damn ball and score as many baskets as humanly possible! Geez! What were you doing all game, sleeping?" Dan asked his anger boiling.

"Dad, I was playing as hard as I always do but Whitey took me out for a lot of the game because we were winning," Nathan mumbled hoping to end the conversation soon so he could get out of there.

"Whitey took you out! Well, did you tell him you wanted to stay in?" Dan asked rising from his seat. Nathan sunk in his. "No not really. I was fine with how I played. It is ok for him to play the other guys Dad."

Dan grabbed Nathan's shirt and drug him to his feet. "Don't get smart with me Nathan. If you want to play in college, you have to actually play in High school. I can't even believe you sometimes. Get out of my face for now, we will be going for one of the longest runs in your life tomorrow morning," he snarled before letting Nathan go, grabbing his drink, and retreating out of the room.

"Dad I played good, you weren't even there. If you would have come-," Nathan tried but his Dad cut him off.

"Watching the Ravens kill the Bobcats is not something I want to see. I should be able to hear that you did well after and that be that."

"You go to every other game where we play teams that aren't good. Why not go to this one, what afraid to see someone?" Nathan asked jokingly, but he didn't realize how true his statement was.

"You sure are racking up the miles for tomorrow, might be good to shut your mouth boy. Goodnight Son," he said before walking up the stairs to his room. Nathan rolled his eyes. His dad did a great job of pissing him off.

He also did a great job at making Nathan ready to go out and drink. It was only a matter of minutes before Nate was changed and headed out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas Scott walked into his mother's café, switching the sign on the door to closed before making his way to the counter. His mother Karen was on the other side stirring batter with a spoon.

She halted her motions as he took a seat at the bar stool across from her. She could tell by the way he carried himself that they had lost and she instantly felt bad for not going. She was always at every game, but when it came to playing Tree Hill she always came up with an excuse, not quite ready to go back to that school.

"There's always next year," she offered quietly before handing him the spoon with left over batter. Lucas just laughed at her before putting the spoon in his mouth.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The beach house was completely packed when he arrived. Nathan scanned the crowd. He laughed as Tracy walked by and kicked his butt before handing him a fifth of vodka from the box she was carrying. He accepted it, chugging a fourth of it before stepping inside.

"Nathan!" Haley screeched instantly attaching herself to him. Nathan let her wrap her arms around his waist as he unscrewed the cap and went back to downing the vodka, not even noticing the burning of his throat, or the fact that he didn't have a chaser.

Haley giggled up at him. "Dance with me?" she asked slightly swaying. Nathan looked at her and simply shook his head before taking another shot. Haley hit his stomach with her hand. "Natey. Come on. Plleeaase!" Haley pleaded as Nathan tried to get out of her grasp.

"Maybe later," he said not even looking at her as he made his way to his buddies.

Haley cursed under her breath before finding Tracy for her own alcohol. She got her bottle and drank as much as she could before setting it down and going to find Nathan again. Peyton had already gone home; Jake had flirted with a senior and treated her like shit so she left him with an array of cuss words.

She found Nate on the dance floor grinding with Tracy who had given everyone a bottle and thrown the box to the side. Jealousy instantly flooded Haley as she made her way to the dance floor, grabbing a Junior's arm on the way.

When dancing didn't get Nathan to look away from Tracy and to her, Haley switched up her tactics. She moved them so they were right next to Nathan, before turning around and making out with the guy she didn't even know. While making out she intentionally bumped Tracy who was to drunk to even care that a sophomore had hit her. She just left Nathan with the promise to be back in a second before heading to the kitchen for another drink.

Haley instantly ditched the guy she had been dancing with and grabbed Nathan's hand positioning him behind her as she moved her ass against him to the rhythm of the music that blared through the house.

Nathan let her do what she wanted, to drunk to stop her. This was how most parties went anyways.

Haley turned around and looked him in the eye for a moment before grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. Once the door was locked she eagerly found his mouth and he gladly let her, to drunk and mad at his father to not accept. 'This is the last time' he promised himself as she unzipped his jeans and he took off her top.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors: Brathan4life and B. Davis FTW**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing One Tree Hill related.**

May 31st, 2006

"Oh my God seriously Brooke, you need to stop being so stubborn about this. So what if we have to drive a little further to go to school? Do you not remember how many good looking guys there were at Tree Hill? Granted, they were complete assholes, but they were definitely hot." Rachel said as she tried on yet another pair of Jimmy Choos in her full length mirror.

Brooke half-smiled from her spot on the foot of Rachel's bed, clearly unconvinced. "Yeah…But I don't get why they can't just come to our school. I mean if the schools are merging, why couldn't they merge into our school instead of us having to go there?" she whined laying back on her bed.

Summer had started not two days earlier and already the coveted season was turning sour. This was supposed to be the summer before she became captain,the summer she decided she'd take a chance and give Luke a more firm commitment in their relationship.

They were going to win the Sparkle Classic next year! She was going to be able to hold that trophy…but no. Now it was all ruined thanks to thestupid Board of Administrations.

Her life, along with everyone else's lives at Charlotte and Tree Hill High, had been completely flipped with one letter, a letter that explained the merging of the two schools. Well not really merging, all students at Charlotte high would be forced to go to Tree hill High from now on. Her previously attended high school would turn into Tree Hill and Charlotte's middle school. The decision came about when the School Board and City Council decided there was no need to have two medium sized schools so close by each other and that splitting the two high schools into a middle school and a high school would be much better.

Because more wealthy families had their kids enrolled in Tree Hill High, it was able to contribute more money into the plan on the sole condition thatthe name would stay Tree Hill High School that it would not be the school to become the middle school. The students and their families found outjust the day before when a long packet of paper work was sent to each student in the mail.

Dan Scott and Karen Roe were the first to call the Board and complain, each too busy to join the board in the first place let alone know about the merging before any letter was sent out. Dan chewed them out to a pulp promising that he would discontinue his extremely large charitable donation to the school if playing time changed for Nathan even the slightest. His insides cursed each board member for a completely different reason as well; they made it impossiblefor him to run from skeletons in his closet any longer.

If the students at Charlotte came he would actually have to face his illegitimate, yet completely biological son, Lucas Scott. Though Karen had given him Dan's last name, no one in the town knew he was Dan Scott's son. Karen and Dan dated secretly, each belonging to a different high school and afraid of what their peers would think if they found out they were dating a rival. Dan still hated the fact that Karen gave Lucas his own surname because the mistake he called a son would forever be connected to him. If it wasn't a last hope to win him back, it was a new hope that maybe his older brother Keith would drop everything and help her out. But to her surprise and Dan's who thought Keith would do anything for Karen, Keith didn't stay in North Carolina and instead moved to Atlanta where he met his wife Jules. But what neither party knew, was that there wasn't a daythat went by in which Keith didn't think about the blond boy and his mom, in hopes that he would one day go back and at the least be friends with the two.

Karen's complaints to the board were about her son having to drive the extra ten minutes to get to school now, when really she could have cared less. She'd complain about anything if it kept her from having to go back to her rivalry school where not one but two Scott boys had broken her heart. She'd have to muster up the confidence soon though, because school was going to be starting in two months and a couple of months after that would be the start ofbasketball season. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to see anyone until late October when basketball pre-season started, but her hopes were drowned when she got the call telling her she had been volunteered to work a booth at the carnival meet and greet thatTree Hill High was hosting so students and parents from both schools could get acquainted in a fun, relaxing way. That would have been bearable, until they told her it was going to be the next day.

But Karen wasn't the only one dreading the event. Brooke threw the rest of the bottle of Bacardi into the backseat of Rachel's Denali before pulling down the visor and checking her appearance one last time. Rachel had to bribe her through buying her a fifth for them to share, before she could get Brooke to even consider leaving her house.

Brooke was still holding for dear life to the tiny sliver of hope that the merge wasn't really happening. Going to this carnival that her former school was hosting only made the merge set in stone, and she wasn't nearly ready for that, not at all ready to watch their coveted trophy walk away from her hands and into someone else's.

"You know what I don't get? Why do you want to go to this stupid carnival so badly anyway?" Brooke asked as she climbed out of the SUV and walked over to Rachel's side.

"Duh. Because I've already done practically everyone at our school, and this is a chance for some new meat. Besides, when you decided to stay in with Luke last night, Theresa and I decided to do something actually productive and go to a Tree Hill party. I met a guy and though he's not the cutest, he will be our in," Rachel smirked as she adjusted her purse, hooked arms with Brooke and walked up the concrete sidewalk toward the high school.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're the biggest slut I know, you know that?" she said earning a slap on the shoulder from Rach. "Bitch please. Like you didn't have sex last night too."

"Wait you had sex with him last night?" Brooke laughed. Rachel's smirk told her everything. "Damn girl, you move fast!" Brooke was quick to reply before Rachel could say anything else about her sexcapade from the previous night "Yep, I stand by my last statement, hoe."

"Davis come on. We've known that since the sixth grade. Where's Luke again?"

"At the Café. Karen had to work a booth tonight so he's taking her shift. He said he'd meet up with us later, though."

"Theresa!" Rachel called seeing the other cheerleaders from their school standing by the Swings. "Hey guys!" Theresa greeted the two friends as her and the other cheerleaders instantly surrounded Brooke and Rachel.

"Theresa, Rachel tells me you guys went to a Tree Hill party last night. Please tell me she didn't do anyone from…that school already" Brooke asked as they began walking to where their guy friends were sitting.

"Actually I couldn't tell you. When I woke up it was seven this morning, I had someone else's bra on and wearing guy's tennis shoes. Plus, I still don't feel good," she said causing them all to laugh. Theresa was always the one to talk to if you wanted to laugh. She had a knack for waking up in the weirdest places, wearing the weirdest things.

Brooke had finally stopped laughing after a minute. They were walking by one of the food stands when a girl turned quickly, practically dropping all of her food on Brooke and Rachel. "Watch where you're going!" She growled, clearly pissed that she almost lost her cheese fries.

Brooke raised an eyebrow and gave the girl a once over. "Excuse me. Maybe you need a reality check. You turned into us," Brooke stated, pointing between herself and Rachel as she placed her hands on her hips. But as Brooke finished her sentence, it seemed that all the girl's friends had surrounded her. The girl flipped her hair, un-phased by Brooke's bitchiness. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" she asked lifting her nose slightly.

Brooke took a step toward her and offered her hand. The close she got the higher she towered over the girl in her wedges. "Brooke Davis. Captain of the Charlotte Cheerleaders…and who are you?" So she wasn't captain yet…but it was really only a tiny lie, plus the previous captain had already told her she was going to be.

"Oh really…so all of you are cheerleaders?" she asked. "Yeah we are," Rachel said giving the girl and her friends as fake a smile as she could muster.

"Well isn't that a coincidence. I'm Haley James, and we are all cheerleaders for Tree Hill. You know it sucks that you guys won't be able to cheer anymore. There aren't any spots available on this year's team," Haley said as she pretended to feel sorry for them.

"That's alright," Brooke smirked crossing her arms above her chest. "We'll take yours. Enjoy your meal. Fries do always look good on the ass. Don't you think Rach?"

"Always, come on girls lets go," Rachel jeered before leading the girls past the Tree Hill cheerleaders.

Haley was left in shock. "Peyton!" she cried hoping her best friend would come to her rescue.

"Just let it go," was all Peyton could tell her as they headed to a free table to eat their food.

-------

"Oh Shit! There he is. Quick, how do I look?" Rachel asked, quickly turning toward her friend. "Hot. As if you needed to ask," Brooke giggles a little tipsy from the shots they took in the car on the way to the carnival.

"Hey Rachel!" The red head turned around upon hearing her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Tim. Hey where have you been?" Rachel asked, also tipsy. Brooke laughed. Rachel was right. Tim wasn't anything special, but he looked like the guy that would give them the invite to any party.

"Looking for you sexy lady. Yo how bout we-" Brooke cut him off. "Let's go to the car and take another shot or two. Tim are you interested?" Tim finally looked at her and his eyes bugged out. "Hell yeah! Lead the way," he laughed following the two back out of Tree Hill parking lot and onto the street where they had parked.

-------

"Ok so check this out. Why don't we go ride some rides. I got like 10 tickets from some freshman. You guys in?" Tim asked as he screwed the top back on the empty bottle and handed it back to Rachel who through it in her car.

"Of course!" Brooke giggled running ahead of them. "Where is she going?" Tim laughed as he and Rachel started to walk faster to catch up.

"Oh don't worry. Give Brooke a few shots and she thinks she's a track star. It's a lot funnier when she's wearing stilettos and not wedges," Rachel giggled before taking off after her friend. Tim finally caught them at the Frisbee. It was a ride they could all go on and not have someone be left out.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Sexy." Nathan Scott groaned. He hadn't been at the carnival for two minutes and already she'd found him. He watched her walk toward him in a pair of jean shorts that were so short they could have been her underwear.

"Haley James... I thought you had to work today?" He asked giving her the slightest bit of the attention she craved. He wanted to hit himself for his stupidity sometimes. It wasn't his fault that she still was after him. He had slept with her for the whole year, even when he said he wouldn't. She was always there and willing, and it was just too hard to turn down.

"Yeah well...things change. Anyways, Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere," she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek."I just got here. Father son workou-" Nathan began, before Haley instantly lost interest and looked away from him. She scanned the carnival, finding what she had been looking for before turning back to him. "Come on. Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" she cut him off and dragged him away.

Nathan stopped her from pulling him. "Maybe later," he said as he tried to walk away from her. She quickly followed.

"Yo Nate! Yo we are getting on the Enterprise! Come on." Nathan walked over and hit fists with Tim. Haley followed behind him. "So you guys going to join us?" Tim asked looking from Haley to Nathan. "Will do," Nathan said trying to get in line. Haley grabbed his arm, adamant to get her way with Nathan once more. "Baby I want to go on the Ferris Wheel!"

"How bout later?" Nathan mumbled ignoring the 'baby'

"Oh are you guys a couple?" Brooke and Rachel were kind of hidden behind Tim, but finally Brooke made there presence known.

"What is it to you? You drunk Charlotte tramp," Haley mumbled, adding something about never getting captain. Brooke wanted nothing more than to crush her, and looking to Haley's right, she knew exactly how.

"Hey Boy Toy. It's an odd number and only two per cage. If your ball and chain doesn't want to go, you can ride with me," she giggled taking his hand.

Haley practically shrieked. "Nathan! Ferris Wheel!" She wasn't going to let this bimbo get her hands on Nathan, though he didn't exactly seem apprehensive to get away from her. "Later!" he snapped back as Brooke smiled at him and pulled him over to her. "Oh incase you don't read single guy...that means shoo. Nice talking to you again though," Brooke smirked tossing her hair as she turned away from the girl.

Haley threw her hands up and rolled her eyes before walking away. If that bitch thought she'd seen the last of Haley James, she was so wrong. 'We will be exclusive soon…soon…calm down…he's yours…soon.' She mumbled to herself as she walked over to where Peyton was talking to a senior Tree Hill quarterback.

"Hi! I'm Brooke Davis…I'm a little drunk, but not to drunk to forget you! What's your name?" Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Nathan Scott," he said speaking over the crowds of people.

"What?" Brooke giggles standing on her tip toes and leaning into Nathan. Nathan bent down and repeated his name in her ear. "What?" Brooke asked again before winking at him and ruffling his hair. "Where's your boyfriend?" Nathan smirked. "My who?" Brooke asked closing the gap again.

"Boyfriend? The guy who stole my last name"

"Lucas?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Oh. He's not my boyfriend. I'm not really one to be exclusive. It's not my thing."

"Then you are my kind of girl" Nathan joked.

Brooke gave him a small smile before explaining further "Lucas didn't want to come so he stayed at his mom's work. I for one, along with my best friend in the entire world, Rachel, love meeting new people. Like you boy toy," she said poking her finger into his solid chest.

"Wait a minute!" Rachel exclaimed, ending her make out session to interrupt the two. "I had to bribe you to come!" she whaled.

"Oh yeah," Brooke tilted her head to the side, trying to remember earlier that evening. "Well I'm still glad I got to talk to you and your bitch of a girlfriend today," Brooke smiled. Nathan just laughed. "She's not my girlfriend," he pointed out as the ride ended and they each hopped on.

"Nonexclusive, eh?" Brooke grinned deviously. "Well Boy Toy, looks like you're my kinda guy as well"

-----------------

"Brooke! I hate Bacardi. I really do. Next time we aren't getting it. It makes my stomach hurt," Rachel said as she got off the ride.

"I'm done riding rides," Tim groaned throwing his tickets at some freshman.

"Anyone having a party tonight?" Nathan asked Tim while Brooke leaned against him to keep from falling down. It wasn't a smart idea to drink and then go and a spinning ride. They were feeling the effects.

"Why don't we go to my house…It's empty. Call your friends," Rachel said getting her phone out of her back pocket and texting everyone she knew.

Within the hour, Rachel's house was packed with people. Most were drunk, a lot were high, and a select few were already passed out.

In one corner Rachel was making out with a new guy. By the stairs, Tim was leading some willing Charlotte girl to one of the many upstairs bedrooms. Brooke and some random person were kicking ass in Beer Pong. Jake and Peyton were giving each other death glares, and Nathan and Haley were fighting about broken promises.

"You know what Nate! Everyone hates you. They just won't tell you to your face, and you make it easy for them to do so you lying son of a bitch!" Haley practically screamed as she shoved him into the wall.

"Haley you need to calm down. Right now!" Nate growled, trying to keep his patience leveled for both Haley's sake, and everyone at the party's. If there was anything Nathan got from his father apart from his basketball talent, it was his temper.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you? Do you-" She couldn't finish her last line. He had grabbed her hand and led her outside toward his truck. "Get off of me! Let me go! You asshole, I can't believe I ever slept with you. We're done. Whatever we had we're done!" she screamed hitting him in the arm several times.

"Fine," was all he said and he took a step toward his truck. Realizing that he wasn't going to fight for her, Haley started crying and grabbing his arm. "Oh baby. I'm...I'm just drunk. Don't listen to me. Please! This is just a fight. We'll be ok in a minute. Please," She whimpered practically digging her nails into his skin.

"Let's get you home," Nathan said walking her to his truck.

"What? No. No I'm going home with you aren't I? We aren't done. I…I…I refilled my birth control so you can stop wearing condoms. Now come on. Let's go to your beach house and let me ride you till morning," Haley giggled in a way she thought, in her drunken state, was flirtatious. Nathan just opened the door for her.

"I'm not feeling it tonight. Come on," he said lifting her inside. "No. How? Why would you turn me down? I need a drink. If you won't do me I'll find someone who will!" she cried as she resisted against being put in the truck. She didn't stand a chance though. Nathan locked the door as he shut it before walking around and getting in the driver's seat.

He went to the beach house and set a passed out, Haley James, on the couch before heading back to the party. He knew if Haley woke up, she would just come up to his room and try to have sex with him again. He was safer back at Rachel's house than he was there at the beach house.

"Brooke let me take you home," Luke offered as he held her up straight. He hadn't been at the party for fifteen minutes and already Brooke was done for the night.

"I don't want to have sex Luke," she mumbled, closing her eyes unable to hold them open any longer.

"That wasn't what I said," he went on as he helped her stand up. He'd lay her down in one of Rachel's rooms and stay the night with her so no creep came in and had their way with her.

"But that's what you're thinking. Just put me to bed in a spare room," she groaned wanting to sit down. He put her arms around his shoulders and decided that the pool house probably hadn't been touched. He carried her out there and locked the door behind them.

He had initiated the kiss, sure it wasn't right to do this when she wouldn't remember the next day, but it wasn't like they hadn't had sex before. It was a slip of the mouth that sobered Brooke up quickly. Luke, so caught up in the moment, made a huge, extremely rash decision. "Brooke, I love you."

"Yes!-What?" Luke opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry…I-I." Brooke ran a hand through her hair and sat up on her elbows before beginning to laugh. "God I'm so drunk…I thought I heard you say you loved me," she giggled shaking her head. Lucas sighed. "Brooke. I can't do this. I want commitment. I want all of you

"Wait, what?" Any buzz Brooke had before from the alcohol she had consumed that day disappeared. "You, what?"

"I want you Brooke. Not just your body, but your heart as well. I want it all with you, Brooke Davis, and I want to be exclusive" He rolled off Brooke, laying on his side as he looked into her eyes and took her hand in his. "I want to be your boyfriend, and the only guy you sleep with."

"Lucas," Brooke shut her eyes tightly and ran a hand through her hair. "This system, it works for us. You sleep with anyone you want, I sleep with anyone I want, but at the end of the night, we always go back to each other for the occasional date and then sex. It just, it works. I don't want to change that."

"Brooke-" Lucas began, but Brooke cut him off clearly a bit angered. She pulled the sheet over her body as she gathered her clothes from the floor, slipping her skirt on from underneath the sheet. As she dropped the sheet, she quickly put her bra and shirt back on. "Brooke, please. Wait we can talk about this."

"No, Luke, we can't." She shook her head once more. "When we started this whole thing, I told you I didn't want a commitment and I didn't want a boyfriend. But you just couldn't leave it like that, could you? Everything was working out, and now it's just a mess" She gathered her purse and phone, turning the cool knob of the pool house door as small tears slid down her cheeks. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

She left the house quickly, bumping into a hard chest. "Ugh, watch where you're going douche-"

"Brooke?" Nathan's cool, deep voice ran through her ears as she looked up, "Boy Toy. Where's your tail?" She asked, not wanting any drama from the mini devil girl that night.

"My beach house. We fought and she was wasted off her ass, so I left her there and came back here." He took a look at her, noticing mascara running down her cheeks. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No... he loves me." The two took a seat on the edge of the pool, their backs facing the pool house. Nathan gave her a confused look. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, yeah. We're supposed to be nonexclusive. We sleep with whoever the hell we want, while reaping the benefits of being exclusive without being tied down. It's a win-win situation, and I don't get why he can't be happy with that." Brooke frustratedly hit her hands on her thighs. "He ruined everything."

"I know how you feel," Nathan nodded, looking down at the water. Both fell into a comfortable silence, and somewhere along the line, they caught the other's eye. Both were at a fork in the road in their life. Struggling with their significant other and the annoyances of love in high school. Both saw the pain in the other's eyes and crashed into each other, attacking at the mouth as Brooke took her position in his lap.

Lucas finally stood from his spot at the bed, hurt as to what had just happened. He gathered his clothes and got dressed. Once dressed, he walked to the window sill to get his phone, when he saw the jackass from the basketball game making out with Brooke by the pool. Rage flowed freely through his veins as he ran out of the pool house, ripping Brooke off from Nathan. "Hey asshole! That's my girl!" He balled his fists, throwing it into Nathan's face.

"Well, according to her, she's not your girl." Nathan retaliated quickly from the punch, putting his hand to his nose and removing it only to find blood on his hand. "You're gonna pay for that, bastard." Nathan ran straight into Lucas's gut, bringing them both into the pool as they brawled it out in the water. Punches were thrown from both sides, to the face, the stomach, and even a knee to the balls from Nathan.

"Yo! Nate!" A bunch of the guys dove into the pool to break up the fight, taking a good fifteen minutes to successfully pull the boys from each other. "He's not worth it man, leave it."

"You're lucky your bitch is here, otherwise I would've kicked your ass to the dirt for even going near Brooke." Lucas shot from the other side of the pool, getting dragged out of the water, back toward the Charlotte gang.

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure Brooke was enjoying every second of it, weren't you Brooke?" Though he recognized Brooke's presence, he didn't tear his dagger eyes away from Lucas for a second.

Brooke walked toward Lucas after the Tree Hill kids left, clearly enraged beyond belief. "What the fuck are you doing? Nonexclusive means I can kiss whoever the hell I want, Lucas!"

"I'm not letting you do this anymore Brooke." He stated finally. "I'm not letting you run from me just because you're afraid of getting hurt. You don't even like that jerk. You just did it because you know I hate him and you wanted to get back at me for being honest with you!" He threw his hands up in the air as he raised his voice.

"Not everything is about you, Luke." Brooke narrowed her eyes at the blond, leaving him in the dust. "I'm not going anywhere Brooke. I love you, and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you if I have to." He called after her, and she turned around once again.

"Stop! Just stop! I don't want you to love me, okay? I don't want you to fight for me all the time because I don't want to be with you! So just stop, okay?" She yelled in his face, trying to get him to get the point through his head, but he merely laughed and shook his head. "I won't stop Brooke, because I love you, and that's all that matters."

Brooke shook her head, rolling her eyes as she walked away from him. "Love isn't everything Lucas. You can't put your life on hold just for love. It's not the only thing that matters. There's so much more to life than just love. And if it takes me forever, I'm going to look for it. So you can try Lucas, you can try and try and try to get me to be with you, and open up everything, but I won't. Not in high school. Not this early." She had good reason not to be with him, and though her current argument might not have been the reason in her mind for being strictly nonexclusive with him, he didn't deserve to know the real reason.

The real reason being her fear of pain. Her fear of rejection. Her fear of love.


End file.
